JEALOUS
by Taofu-tea
Summary: Jaehyun hanyalah pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang sedang cemburu buta / JAEDO X JOHNYOUNG! slight TaeTen Yuta Hansol


**JEALOUS**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun hanyalah pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang sedang cemburu buta || Sebuah kisah fiksi tak berasal dan tak berujung dari seorang JaeDo Shipper garis keras.

WARN: BOYxBOY! TYPO! **ABSURD STORY!**

 **.**

Author ngga bisa bikin judul & gagal bikin summary

Sebuah fanfiksi yang terinspirasi dari moment JohnDoTen yang lagi hang out bareng di Box Office. Cerita tidak sepenuhnya sama persis dengan realita dan sedikit berkesinambungan dengan cerita ber-bahagian kemarin. Bisa dibilang sequel _ **-tapi mana ada sequel yang muncul padahal cerita awalnya belum selesai-**_

WARN!

Belum ada kejelasan hubungan antara JaeDoJohn, _FREE OTP_

 _Jaehyun's Mom- Doyoung Kim_

 **.**

 **JAEDO COUPLE**

 **Slight! JohnYoung**

 **TaeTen**

 **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **Ji Hansol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taofu-tea present**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(16/06/19) OP melihat Johnny, Doyoung, dan Ten berada di Box Office. Sepertinya mereka sepertinya akan menonton film The Conjuring 2._

Pemuda tampan itu melemparkan ponselnya ke meja makan. Wajahnya masam lalu melirik pada pria yang tengah asik memakan _choco lava_ di sampingnya. Si pria yang dilirik pun membalas, mengangkat alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa lihat-lihat?'

"Kau tahu kalau pacarmu sedang _hang out_ dengan Johnny hyung dan Doyoung hyung?" tanya si pemuda tampan-Jung Jaehyun

Pria dengan _choco lava-_ Taeyong-itu mengangguk, kemudian kembali sibuk melahap kue favorit sejuta umat-nya. Yang perlu diketahui, Taeyong tidak benar-benar seorang _cake maniac_ , seperti kekasihnya. Dia hanya kebetulan melihat kue ini di kulkas dan memakannya-lebih ke mencuri dari pemilik aslinya, Ten-. Taeyong takkan khawatir tentang apapun, kekasihnya bukan seorang pemarah.

"Kau tak khawatir pacarmu itu tergoda imannya?" Jaehyun tetap menatap Taeyong

"Tidak. Kan Johnny sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Kau saja yang khawatir, sepertinya Johnny hyung masih gencar untuk mencuri hati kelincimu." Ucap Taeyong datar, mulutnya tetap sibuk mengunyah

"Hm, apa seharusnya begitu?" tanya Jaehyun pelan, "Jae, lebih baik kau urus otakmu dulu sebelum cemburu pada siapapun. Kufikir dulu kau selalu membangga-banggakan Johnny sebagai kakakmu, kau rela melakukan apapun untuk dia, tapi kenapa sekarang kau justru seolah sedang menuduhnya?" tanya Taeyong yang sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan apapun tentang Jaehyun-Doyoung-Johnny

"Bukan begitu." Jaehyun menggeleng dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lalu? Bukankah kau berfikir jika Johnny sekarang sedang mengencani dua pria, yaitu kekasihku dan gebetanmu. Ya kan?"

"Tidak kok.Lagipula Johnny hyung kan sudah punya Hansol hyung."

"Apa-apaan? Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa?" seseorang yang payah dalam aksen Satori dari balik dinding dapur menyembulkan wajahnya dan menatap tak suka pada Jaehyun, "Eh tidak, hyung. Hanya sedikit membahas soal choreo dance saja." Dusta Jaehyun sambil menampakan senyum tak berdosanya

"Choreo dance apa yang menyebut-sebut pacar, ha? Aku bukan pacar si bule kesasar itu." si payah Satori-Hansol- itu pun mendekat dan memilih bergabung dengan dua ultimate seme itu

"Jaehyun _jealous_ karena pacarnya _hang out_ dengan Johnny dan Ten." ungkap Taeyong

"Pacar siapa?" Hansol mengerenyitkan keningnya tak mengerti, sejak kapan Uri Jaehyun ini pacaran

"Bukan pacarku, eoh!" ucap Jaehyun kesal dengan tangan di udara hendak memukul kepala Taeyong saat itu juga-jika saja Hansol tak segera menyelanya, "Doyoung?"

"Tidak!" wajah Jaehyun memerah

"Memang bukan. Tapi kau berharap dia jadi pacarmu kan?" tanya Hansol, " _Its okay,_ Jae. Wajar kok kamu cemburu jika gebetanmu sedang _dating_ dengan pria lain."

"Aku tidak _jealous_!" pekik Jaehyun

"Memang tidak perlu cemburu sih. Lagipula Ten kan sudah milik Taeyong. Apa yang harus ditakutkan?" Hansol melempar pandangan pada wajah masam Jaehyun

"Jangan lupakan aku tadi menyebut Johnny Seo, Hansol hyung." Sela Taeyong menatap Hansol sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan _choco lava-_ nya yang tinggal setengah

"Ah ya ya, aku lupa, jadi masalahnya ada pada Johnny Suh. Sekarang aku baru bisa mengatakan kalau kau pastilah cemburu karena Dottoki-mu sedang _dating_ dengan pria Chicago itu." Goda Hansol

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu, Hansol hyung. Dan perlu digaris bawahi, Doyoungie hyung tidak _dating_ dengan Johnny hyung. Dia sedang _hang out_ dengan Johnny hyung dan Ten hyung. _HANG OUT._ Tidak ada kencan yang beranggotakan 3 orang." Jelas Jaehyun penuh penekanan

" _Who's know?_ Ten itu pintar sekali dalam urusan jodoh-menjodohkan. Meski kisah cintanya pada Johnny harus kandas karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kata Hansol

"Tapi tidak mungkin kan kalau Ten hyung menjodohkan Johnny hyung dengan Doyoung hyung. Apalagi kalau Ten hyung masih ada rasa pada Johnny hyung." Balas Jaehyun

" _Please,_ jangan bawa-bawa Ten." ucap Taeyong, menatap kedua orang disisi kanan kirinya dengan pandangan jengah

"Simpan saja Ten-mu, kami tak tertarik." Ucap Hansol, dia kembali menatap pemuda 20 tahun di samping Taeyong, "Jadi kenapa kau mempermasalahkan soal tiga orang itu kalau kau tidak cemburu?"

"Ya.. Aku tidak suka saja mereka pergi tanpa mengajakku."

"Sirik saja." Cibir Taeyong, "Karena kau tak bisa _hang out_ dengan Doyoung. Padahal Doyoung dan Johnny sudah _hang out_ 2 kali dalam minggu ini. Mereka harusnya pacaran."

Ucapan Taeyong itu membuat suasana menjadi hening. Wajah Jaehyun semakin masam, tangannya mengepal dan tatapan tajamnya tak lepas dari wajah datar Taeyong. Sedangkan Hansol memilih untuk pergi daripada telinganya harus menjadi korban adu mulut yang akan dimulai dari hitungan 3.. 2.. 1..

.

.

"Kami pulang!" seru 3 orang yang baru melangkah masuk ke dalam dorm

Yuta yang rupanya masih terjaga dengan acara pertandingan bola di ruang tamu berjengit girang, " _Where's my Pizza?"_ jerit pria Jepang itu

" _Here is it._ " Johnny melangkah mendahului 2 pria manis di belakangnya yang masih sibuk melepas sepatu mereka dan merapihkannya di rak sepatu. Ia meletakkan kotak pizza tepat di pangkuan Yuta, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya

" _Where's my TY-track?_ " Yuta baru saja ingin melahap satu _slice_ pizza-nya ketika Ten baru saja duduk disampingnya, "Tidur." Jawab Yuta

"Dia itu sama saja, dari pacaran dengan Jaehyun hingga saat ini dengan Ten. Dia tetaplah pacar yang tidak perhatian." Imbuh Doyoung sembari melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya ke kepala Yuta, "Sialan kau, Kim!" pekik Yuta

"Dia tidak benar-benar pernah pacaran dengan Jaehyun, eoh." Ten menatap Doyoung yang mulai berjalan menuju dapur

"Ya terserahlah. Intinya Jaehyun dulu juga pernah jadi pacar Taeyong kan."

Tak mau lagi berdebat dengan si Thai's, Doyoung pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju dapur dan mengambil air mineral di kulkas. Setelah beberapa teguk, ia hendak kembali memasukkan botol itu ke dalam kulkas. Namun seseorang menahan pintu kulkas sehingga membuat Doyoung menoleh dan menatap pria di bbelakangnya.

"Jaehyun?"

"Jangan dikembalikan dulu. Aku mau minum." Ucap pria itu-Jaehyun, merebut botol digenggaman Doyoung dan menenggaknya hingga habis

Doyoung memperhatikan Jaehyun dengan teliti, tidak biasanya Jaehyun terjaga karena kehausan. Doyoung jelas sudah hafal kalau pria di hadapannya ini selalu meminum susu sebelum tidur dan akan tidur selelap-lelapnya hingga pagi datang.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jaehyun pun membalas tatapan Doyoung. Ia mengusap air yang menetes lewat sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dengan _style super sexy-_ nya yang tentu saja membuat dada seseorang didepannya berdesir, "Darimana saja, hyung?"

"D-dari nonton film." Jawab Doyoung, agak gugup karena berusaha menyembunyikan jeritan dan rona merahnya

"Seru ya bisa nonton film dengan _kawan-kawan_." Ucap Jaehyun dengan tekanan penuh pada 2 kata terakhir di kalimatnya

"Hm. Bisa dibilang begitu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Pasti Johnny hyung menang banyak ya, bisa cari kesempatan denganmu saat adegan _horror_. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ten hyung?"

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun heran, "Apaan sih? Kenapa harus cari kesempatan? Filmnya biasa saja, tidak ada horrornya. Dan apa hubungannya dengan Ten? kami menikmati filmnya bersama."

"Eh.." Jaehyun menautkan alisnya, tapi semua orang bilang kalau Film The Conjuring itu sangat mengerikan dan sejak kapan Doyoung sekaligus Ten jadi sangat pemberani begini, "Memang hyung nonton film apa?"

"Finding Dory."

 _#bruuhhh_

.

.

Jaehyun memejamkan matanya, sesekali membuka satunya untuk mengamati lekuk sempurna kepunyaan Doyoung. Kemudian tertutup lagi saat Doyoung menangkap tatapannya.

"Jangan berulah. Cepat tidur." Ucap Doyoung lirih, tak mau membuat masalah dengan dua orang yang sudah terlelap di ranjang lain yang seruang dengannya, Johnny & Taeyong

Oke, pastilah menjadi pertanyaan besar mengapa Jaehyun tidur di ranjang Doyoung, berada di dalam satu selimut yang sama-yang menurut Jaehyun itu terasa aneh, tapi dia senang jika harus seperti ini bersama Doyoung-, tidur berhadapan dengan jarak yang super sempit.

Jawabannya ada pada kesalah-pahaman dari percakapan mereka beberapa menit lalu

" _Jadi kenapa kau belum tidur?"_

" _Tentu saja aku menunggu hyung."_

" _Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku sudah disini."_

" _Hm.. Tidur bersamamu ya, hyung?"_

" _ **Doyoung, jus jerukmu kuminum ya."-Yuta**_

" _Oke."_

" _YES!"_

Yuta patut dihadiahi sumpah-serapah dari Doyoung besok pagi, karena kalau Yuta tidak mengajukan pertanyaan di waktu yang sama dengan pertanyaan Jaehyun tadi-dan memiliki dua kemungkinan jawaban yang sama persis, _oke or nope_ -, Doyoung tak mungkin berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Berbagi ranjang sempit dengan _big baby_ disampingnya.

"Hyung?" panggil Jaehyun pelan, Doyoung membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Jaehyun, "Apa?"

"Kita sudah tidur bersama. Kenapa kita tidak pacaran saja?"

"Cukup, Woojae. Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, cepat tidur." Ucap Doyoung

"Baiklah, Mama." Jaehyun tersenyum kecil, meski ada rasa kecewa yang terbesit di hatinya

Satu kebiasaan Jaehyun yang membuat Doyoung selalu geram, dia sangat suka memanggil Doyoung dengan sebutan Mama-setelah acara NCT Show, salahkan Heechul sunbae atas semua ini-. Yah, hingga akhirnya Jaehyun menyadari bahwa Doyoung memang banyak memperhatikannya seperti halnya seorang ibu. Lebih tepatnya Jaehyun juga berharap Doyoung akan sama perhatiannya untuk anak-anak mereka kelak. oke Jung Yoonoh, itu berlebihan.

Jaehyun hendak kembali membuka suaranya, "Selamat ma-."

"diam, Jae. Papa mau tidur."

Suara Johnny membuat dua orang yang tidur bersama itu mengangkat kepala dan membulatkan mata mereka. Lagi-lagi wajah Jaehyun berubah masam. Ia mungkin sudah beranjak dari tidurnya dan melayangkan bogem mentah pada Johnny jika saja Doyoung tak segera mendekap erat tubuh Jaehyun.

Perlu diperjelas, Meski Jaehyun menganggap Doyoung seperti ibunya tapi Jaehyun tak suka ketika ada orang lain yang mengaku sebagai papa alias ayahnya, terutama pria bule di seberang ranjang itu. Jaehyun lebih memilih menjadi sangkuriang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN-**

 **a/n: ASDFGHJKL mungkin aku adalah satu-satunya author paling sengklek seantero jagad raya ini. Maapkeun aku belum bisa nerusin Unexpected Love, karena filenya kehapus dan itu bikin aku ngga mood lagi buat nulis hueee *nangis dipelukan Yuta* makanya itu aku bikin oneshoot aja buat menghilangkan rasa syedih author dan reader yang sudah lama menunggu update chapter 6-nya/maybe/**

 **jinjja jinjja jinjja maapkeun TT_TT *sungkem* semoga aja sebelum Juli sudah update. Tapi enjoy ini dulu yas? Btw, soal film** _ **Finding Dory**_ **itu kayanya belum tayang di bioskop biasa, baru di 3D /kayanya loh ya, Yuta belum ngajakin au ke box office hmz/ tapi anggep ae udah tayang, biar enak baca ffnya pfft.**

 **Oh iya, disini ceritanya emang agak berhubungan sama cerita chapter sebelumnya. Tentang Ten yang ditolak Johnny dan akhirnya Ten jadi pacar Taeyong. Eits, tapi itu cuma buat keperluan fanfic ini. Jadi itu belum sepenuhnya bakal jadi akhir cerita haha.**


End file.
